Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emissive display apparatuses that may exclude a separate light source. The organic light-emitting display apparatuses may be driven at a low voltage, are thin and lightweight, and have high quality properties such as wide viewing angles, an excellent contrast ratio, and high response times, and thus, are regarded as next-generation displays.